


Drunken Love

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Body Worship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: Thank you for reading this smut fest, I love Panam especially with female V so i wanted to write some love for them!
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this smut fest, I love Panam especially with female V so i wanted to write some love for them!

The air is especially cold in the Aldecaldos camp tonight, the way the dust dances in a small tornado rhythm captivates V's attention, her curly and bouncy red locks move gently with the breath of mother nature.

The day has been intense, the constant battle between Panam and Saul is beginning to chip away at the stability of the camp. Currently in Panam's tent, waiting for her, her backup jacket hangs from the pole across her tent, V can still taste the alcohol on her lips, the burning desire to drink away her problems, this chip, coming to terms with dying is a slow process, it eats away at her brain like a cancer. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the tent flap being pushed aside and an obvious tipsy Panam sauntering in, her hair messy, her cheeks rosy from her drunkenness. 

"Panam you need to sit you're all over the place" V stands, her hand clasping around the drunk woman's wrist to keep her upright

Her skin is hot to the touch, the way the moonlight is painted along her tanned skin, freckles glowing under its beauty. She smells of booze but the smell of her fruity shampoo always worms its way up V's nose like a ghost calling out for attention

"Sit down" Panam says flatly, her brown eyes like whirlpools to get lost in.

V sits, sheepishly letting go of Panam's wrist. This woman, this goddess. Who is she to walk into V's life and turn it upside down.

The nomad moves closer, placing her tender hands on the sides of V's cheeks, tilting her head upwards to suck her into that gaze again. She gulps feeling the woman's thumbs caressing over her golden cyberware, the smell of alcohol and bodywash mixing together like a love potion.

"Don't make me fall in love with you more Panam, please" The sitting woman begs, her soul bare, her heart pounding against her ribcage 

"Please.." 

Faces become closer, her gentle breath hitting V's lips. Thumbs still tracing the metal that dawns her face.

"V, I may be drunk but I know what I'm doing now isn't a mistake, I won't regret this, I won't regret you" 

V's whole body is on fire but that wriggling doubt squirms in her stomach, she always says if it's too good to be true it most likely is

V lurches forward slightly catching Panam's lips with her own, the taller woman gasps but deepens the kiss. The sitting woman's hands work up Panam's sides, fingers tracing the scar on her hip, feeling every dip of the healed wound. She wanted to feel every inch of her.

Panam's tongue suddenly slips past V's lips, exploring her mouth. Tongues battle for dominance. V couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The standing woman pulls away and wipes her mouth.

V's face has never been so red, her whole body tingling with anticipation, her mind cloudy with lust just wanting to taste every inch of Panam's body.

"Take your clothes off. Now" the other woman speaks up in a demanding tone, instantly sending a spark of arousal down V's legs 

She obliges, slipping her boots off, kicking them to the side, then her belt buckle, she can feel her eyes on her, making her feel dirty. Her jeans fall to the floor like a puddle, her legs covered in small freckles and tattoos. She pulls her shirt over her head, red curls bounce back on her shoulders. The shirt in the corner with the other clothes, she's stood a little embarrassed in her pink underwear.

To her surprise Panam is quicker to strip off, she didn't even notice the other woman is only standing in her underwear, V couldn't help but stare, those mouth watering abs, her toned arms, how her body is covered in beautiful marks like moles and freckles.

She moves towards the smaller woman, hands exploring her hips and sides. V can see that shit eating grin in the dark, making her bend to her will like this, but she can't resist. The urge is too strong.

Panam kisses down V's neck, latching onto the space between the neck and shoulder, sinking her teeth into the soft skin. The smaller woman jolts her nails digging into Panam's sides. While her neck is being assaulted she feels cold slender fingers pinching her nipples, the way the air added to the feeling of pleasure of having her nipples played with.

"Panam.. please" V pants, she can't take it anymore, her neck throbs hard with all the bite marks, she can feel how wet she is. 

"Say what you want V" she smirks against the woman's skin kissing and licking her neck between words.

"I want you to fuck me, please" she stutters, she's never felt so dirty but damn did it feel so good.

"Good girl" the other woman praises 

Her hand releases V's nipples and slowly moves downwards, she bites her bottom lip as soft fingers move under her now soaked underwear. She's a little embarrassed to admit she has a huge heart of pubic hair. It makes her giggle thinking of how many hours she spent trying to perfect it.

"You're soaked, I didn't think I got you this worked up" she lets out a small breathy laugh. V wishes she has the energy to reply but the way Panam's fingers worked against her pussy is breathtaking. Slow rythmic strokes against her sensitive clit.

"I think it's best we move this to the cot" V manages to breathe out. She winces feeling the other woman's hand pull away.

Panam nods, watching and waiting as V gets herself on the bed, God why are her legs shaking like this. The material against her back is freezing cold. It's making every nerve in her body jump to attention.

The other woman is quick to climb on top, underwear now gone, she's fully bare, the tuff of black hair between her legs makes V want to touch her even more. 

Their eyesight connects, that demanding glare in her eyes turn soft, her lips curling slightly into a gentle smile. V reaches up wrapping her arms around Panam's neck, her nails gently scratching the top of her back. Pulling the woman down so their lips can touch. The world turns to darkness as V closes her eyes, delving into the lust and love of the other woman's touch.

I love you,that's all her mind can muster, but where's the lie? She's never wanted another human more. Since they met it's been a slow decline of falling in love. Every smile, that fucking wink she does, the way she touches her hand or shoulder, those passing flirty comments or how when her car broke down Panam travelled out and picked her up, letting her sleep in her tent, couldn't forget that cheek kiss either.

It's happening she'd never been more nervous to open up her body to another, to let someone close enough to touch her, kiss her, mark her, make her scream.

Panam pulls down the other woman's panties, lips still connected, the material pulls away from V's body. Her hand finds itself between the smaller woman's legs again. Causing V's legs to jolt at the contact. She hasn't been touched in so long, neither did she have time to touch herself. Dying will kind of kill your sex drive.

The palm of her hand rubs V's clit so well just enough to bring her to the edge but not over it. Two fingers rubbing against her entrance getting coated in her wetness, she has to pull away from Panam's lips to bury her face in her neck to let out a scream of pleasure as her fingers slide inside. So hot and tight, it's been so long even two fingers feel like she's being stretched.

"I want you to use me however you want, please" V begs in Panam's ear. It felt so fresh to talk dirty, her last lover was a real prude about that stuff so being able to be vocal about how hard she wanted to be fucked into oblivion was a whole new experience.

Panam's fingers part inside stretching her further. She hisses feeling her body fight back and tighten around the other woman's fingers, Her teeth sink into Panam's neck causing her to moan aloud. She growls and starts moving her fingers faster, her clit being abused and her body being used. She bites down harder, just enough to break the skin, feeling a metallic flavour wash onto her tongue, she's no vampire but it's hard to resist licking at the bloody mark she left behind. She knows the mark stings but she wants it to. She wants it to scab up and turn purple so everyone can know.

V feels the knot of an orgasm tightening in her lower regions. She moves her hips against Panam's hand, her tongue licking away at the bite, a small sheet of sweat covering their bodies. Fuck it's coming. That wave of pleasure just peaking getting ready to carry her out to sea.

"Panam I'm gonna cum, I can't hold it" she moans in the woman's ear.

She responds but kissing V's sweaty forehead and slamming her fingers deep inside, curling upwards to caress that certain spot. She scratches helplessly at Panam's back as the wave crashes into her, her whole body jolting as she shouts the woman's name into her neck. Her whole body felt twisted, sore and thoroughly fucked. Panting hard to catch her breath, she let go of the other woman's body collapsing back onto the cot, her chest rising fast feeling that sweet oxygen flush her lungs. Panam's fingers slip out of the other woman wiping them on the cot.

"You bit me pretty good" she chuckles, touching her neck and seeing some semi dried blood on her hand.

"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to, I'll patch it up" V blurts out embarrassed.

"Hush silly, I like it" there's that sweet fucking smile again

"Do you need me to..you know?" She smiles sheepishly.

Panam thinks for a second and sits back spreading her legs seeing how wet she is.

"If you wouldn't mind" she laughs

She didn't need to tell V twice she sits up and moves towards Panam, taking in how beautiful she looks in this light how the sweat hugs her body perfectly. She looks down at V and smiles softly, her hand coming up to cup and caress her cheek. V looks up at her, her heart dropping with their eyes meeting. 

"You don't have to, I promise I'm fine with calling it a night" Panam gently tracing V's blush painted cheeks.

"I want to, I want to make you feel how you made me feel" 

With a smile the hand moves away from V's cheek. Being face to face with Panam's scarred and sweaty torso she starts kissing her hot skin, her tongue jutting out to taste her body, she kisses every scar, every bump or lump, she wants to take in everything about this woman, to cherish all her marks. Working her way down, she kisses along Panam's hips hearing her breath hitch. Her pubic hair tickling V's lips as she kisses down, being met with a salty taste and a fruity taint smell, her tongue takes an experimental lick of the other woman's clit, her face suddenly being buried between Panam's legs as she grips V's red locks, pushing her down.

She's got to admit, it's a little hard to breathe but feel the other woman grind on her tongue and being enveloped in her smell is worth it, she flicks Panam's clit with her tongue, sucking gently, hearing the approval above her in the way of moans and pleas. Being cautious of her long nails V slides her middle finger deep inside, it's extremely sexy how her tongue and fingers make her melt, to tear away that bossy attitude and leave her a raw moaning mess.

Her middle finger begins stroking the sweet spot, toying with her, she wishes she could see her face, biting her knuckles to stop her from screaming out. Panam's hips begin moving, her soaking pussy rubbing itself against V's face she can feel her chin getting sticky.

"Fuck baby I can't" she pants loudly at the woman below her. Barely being able to choke out the words before her body arches, tugging hard at V's hair and using her face to ride out her orgasm.

She feels a sense of achievement being able to make this stoic bossy woman cry out and using her face. She did that. Nobody else.  
She pulls away her lips plump and sore, her chin covered in cum, she wipes it away on the back of her hand. 

"That was.. wow" Panam admits.

V couldn't help but chuckle, she'd never seen Panam so speechless.  
She slides off the bed looking around in the dark

"What on earth are you looking for?" 

"A blanket it's fucking freezing" V admits.

"There's one under the bed, it's not big but it'll keep you warm" Panam says in a caring tone while she sits on the edge of the bed grabbing her boots and jeans.

"Woah woah where are you going?" 

"Oh I was gonna sleep in the car, isn't that how these things go?" She questions looking genuinely confused

"What? No I want you to sleep here with me" she laughs and grabs Panam's hand and kisses it gently.

She let's go of her clothes and fidgets up the bed to lay her head on the pillow, V follows suit throwing a blanket over them both. She never expected the bed to be this...small, They're squished together, V wonders why she's so shy being so close to Panam like this as if what went down a few minutes ago never happened.

"So err...do you want to cuddle?" Fuck that hurt coming out of her throat.

She doesn't need an answer when her arms wrap around V's side pulling her close. She's so close and her heart smashing against her ribcage isn't helping, she rests her head on Panam's chest, her arms wrapping around her shoulders holding her as close as possible, her nose pressed into her collarbone. Her eyelids are so heavy and she can feel the bottomless pit of sleep calling her in, she hears Panam say something but everything is static as she falls into a deep slumber.


End file.
